Talk:Errortale/@comment-38244381-20190121211147
A small and funny conversion- Blueberry: Where am I? Ink: Woah who are you three? Dream: Your new. Error: Your S-SOULS are m-mine hahahahahahahahahahah Blueberry: Does It look like I care about you? Error: No. Blueberry: Then why take SOULS? For satisfaction or something more then that? Error: I n-never h-had my o-own reason f-for anything...but I do h-have someone w-who you m-might wanna s-save. *lowers da strings* Me: ...Let go of me! *Wings try to break free but can't* wait who are you three down there? Ink: Hey I know you from SF right? Me: Yea technically SF is where I come from but I've seen you there Ink: Sorry I couldn't Introduce myself. Me: It's fine I didn't either. Ink: I'm Ink btw Dream: And I'm Dream :3 Blueberry: Blueberry at your service and you can call me Blue for short ^-^ Me: *The pleasure of meeting the sanses fills you with determination* I'm Lilac but you can call me Lillie if you want ^-^ Dream: *Saves me* Boom gotcha. Me: ////////// Red (SF Sans' fox): Hey Lilac time to- oh hahahahahaha <:D someone has a boyfriend! Me: No I don't! >:T Error: *Walks off* -_- Dream: Oh sorry if you don't like being held like this ^-^' Me: No No It's fine Red always does this sort of thing where whenever he sees that I'm held like this he starts fanboying I'm dead serious. Blueberry and Ink: XD Me: It's not funny! (Oh my stars what is happening?) Dream: Heh my bro does the same thing Blueberry: Btw Lilac what are you? Me: I'm a Fox and angel hybrid ^-^ Ink: I've never seen any hybrids anywhere I thought there were all dead. Me: I'm the only one left... Dream: So Lillie what is your life like in SF? Me: Its fine. Blueberry: My bro is very lazy Ink: I don't have a brother Dream: Mine is evil and all black. Me: I have 2 bros. One is lazy and cool; the other is mean, warmhearted, and he has the coolest attacks. Dream: Did the mean one teach you any attacks? Me: Yea he taught me the blue attack, the bone attack, and many more. But my favorite is the Gaster blaster. Ink: Woah cool. Me: Yea. I have a Gaster blaster as a pet. Blueberry: cool ^-^ Dream: can we see it? Me: Sure *Pulls out meh Pet Gaster blaster* Ive been having trouble finding a name for it. Dream: He's so small! Me: That's because he's a baby Gaster Blaster. Blueberry: What about Cloud? Gaster Blaster: *licks my hand* Me: What. Do you like that name? Gaster Blaster: *Barks softly and happily* Me: Ok then. Cloud it is. -As Cloud gets bigger he is more attached to me and doesn't want to leave my side- Me: I love you Cloud. Gaster Blaster: ^////^ Title: A lonely Hybrid and her Gaster Blaster meet three friendly skeletons and one bad one but save the multiverse all together. Btw SF means SwapFell (I love calling It "ShortFell")